Aredhel, Elleth
by Emmelelf
Summary: Set during the 'war of the ring'. Aredhel is from an outcast elven family discovered by the hobbits on the way through the Chetwood, injured. Tenth Walker and possible Legomance.


Disclaimer: I Dont own any of Tolkien's characters however Aredhel is mine, I prefer she wasn't used by anyone else. Thanks.

This is just a test chapter though i'll probably write this fic anyway. I would appreciate reviews and suggestions. Here beginneth...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Aredhel opened her ashen eyes slowly and gasped at the beauty of her surrounds.

"This is Rivendell" Strider's husky voice came from behind her.

"It's…it's beautiful" Aredhel stammered with a smile as she took a step toward the Elven city. She could feel the emotion in his voice.

She had long dreamed of coming to Rivendell, from the time she was a child when her mother told her stories. Her stories were quickly thrown into shadow by the immaculate beauty of the city.

Flowering trees gently kissed their cheeks as they walked down the narrow, leaf-linedpath. The city glowed with an entrancing light and dragonflies danced through the Jasmine breeze. She inhaled the sweet air with a sigh and a delicate smile graced her lips as the hobbit Meriadoc stood at her side eyes wide with enchantment.

"Have you ever _felt_ the air glisten before?" the hobbit asked bewitched by the beauty.

She smiled, "Never, I have only heard stories of this elven realm" she whispered, still enraptured by her surroundings.

They entered a clearing set into the side of a cliff face. Water slid down the side of the cliff onto the glimmering rock below. Aredhel suddenly became very aware of her appearance. She was wearing a spare pair of leggings and a tunic that Strider had given her when they came across her in the forest. She was filthy from their journey and bloodstained from the battle at Weathertop. Her lethargy shone in her weary eyes. The pain of her wounds returning slowly as the poison made it's way towards her heart.

"Nearly there milady." Strider said, sensing her weariness.

She smiled and they continued on down the path towards their destination.

Their arrival at Rivendell was well met. Strider ran Aredhel to the healer with such haste she thought that she would fly off her feet as he dragged her. Her wounds were bad, she knew it, but it was only enough to keep her off her feet for a couple of days no more, she was sure she had had worse.

* * *

"The Arrow was poisoned, we are not sure what with. She is not responding to usual healing. If you could tell us what you think it was or how it works poisoned with perhaps we could helpher more." The healer told a worried Strider. 

"I have no idea. The orcs were obviously from the Chetwood region, perhaps it would be best to try to ask her." He said pointing in Aredhel's direction.

The healer nodded and made her was into the room towards Aredhel. Strider sat down outside. He hoped above all that the young elleth would be alright. She had been nothing but help on the way from deep in the Chetwood helping the hobbits find food and clean water when it seemed there was nothing but damp wood.

He was broken from his daydream by a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the figure of an elf, blonde hair in warrior braids, piercing blue eyes and a concerned expression on his fine face.

"Nae saian luume', Legolas." (It has been too long) Strider said standing to meet the gaze of his old friend.

"Aye it has" Legolas replied a slight smile playing at this lips.

"Who is that elleth I saw you bring here with the hobbits?" Legolas asked his voice full of curiosity.

"An elf of Lorien." Strider said simply, not wishing to delve too far into her history. The time would come for the world to know of the elleth Aredhel.

Legolas simply nodded umderstanding Striders hesitation.

"All will be revealed in time, Prince Legolas." a booming voice came from behind the old friends.

"Gandalf?" Striderexclaimed,a hint of confusion it his tone.

"Mae Govannen, Aragorn. I have heard I have a lot to thank you for also." (well met)

"I assure you, you do not, howeverI crave to hear ofhow Frodo fares, what of the young hobbit?"

"He will be well. However even withLord Elrond's skills,the wound will never fully heal. Is is a shame that such peaceful beings as hobbits shall be thrown into the appending war." Gandalf said sorrowfully.

"WAR!" Legolas exclaimed losing his elvish composure in the heat of his confusion.

"Hush Legolas! All will be revealed in time, must I remind you constantly?" asked Gandalf hurriedly.

"Sorry my lord." said Legolas a tinge of red rising to his cheeks.

"There is nothing to forgive Legolas, but now I must take my leave. Lord Elrond has requested my presence."

"Tenna' telwen' Gandalf." (until later)The friends farewelled the wizard.

They watched himdiappear towards Lord Elrond's dwelling. Legolas shifted to look Aragorn in the eyes.

"I can feel your yearning to see her." said Legolas knowingly."I feel that your heart may lead you tothe upper courtyard in the eastern wing."

Aragorn nodded with a smile and set off in that direction.

"Thank You for the tip."he called over his shoulder.


End file.
